An awkward interaction
by rizzledindigochaser5582
Summary: Maura witnesses something between Riley and Susie in the lab in the early hours of daytime and brings it to Jane's wild and eager attention. How is she going to get herself out of this one, along with Riley and Susie? Susie Riley pairing w/ Rizzles Inspiration from Tumblr!
1. Chapter 1

_**Seen this quite a lot on tumblr tonight (people wanting fics and stuff of Riley+Susie) and thought 'hey Lynne, let's try and out-gay the gayest non-gay gay couple on R&I, those who are the show: Rizzles' ;) I said gay a lot there but honest and obviously I have nothing against them they are the best and yeah, I'm going to let you read now: D much love xo**_

_**I'm not exactly expecting this to be **__**amazing**__** but, I thought I'd at least give it a go!**_

**xxx**

She could feel the soft touch of her lover's hands slowly crawling up her naked back, her sweet scent of lavender and vanilla radiating from her toned body. Her touch was gentle, sweet, nurturing and she made a slight moaning noise.

"Oh Susie." She groaned again, flipping around to meet her girlfriends beautiful oriental eyes glistening back towards her.

"Did I wake you?" Susie questioned as Riley slowly but surely lifted her finger and placed it on the Asians lips.

"Nope."

"What do you feel like for breakfast?" she questioned, allowing Riley's hand to fall to the comfortable duvet and Riley sat up and leaned her back off the headboard.

"You want to know what I _really _want?" She teased, tongue in cheek and raised her eyebrows.

"_Really_."

"Aren't you going to guess at least?"

"There is absolutely no point in guessing seeing as I will be here forever guessing which I refuse to take part in so; what is it-" The smaller woman leaned closer with every word, her too sitting up, her bare back visible to Riley at some points until she turned around and continued to lean closer. "-that you really, _really want_?" she arched her brow, lowering her tone; her voice sultry and a little raspy.

"It's you" she bit her lip and lunged for the smaller woman, passionately kissing her lips. Their tongues in a competitive motion between each other. Riley pulled her closer and whispered in her ear; "I love you."

"We're gonna nail this Bastard." Jane spoke optimistically, seeing the middle aged man in a sweat in the interrogation room from the double sided mirror. She had a confidence that they would, the amount of evidence they had against him was going to get him, if him confessing didn't.

She could feel the shrill of her phone in her pocket and picked it up, noticing a missed call from Maura. She excused herself from room and walked out into the bullpen and walked to her desk, only to be almost converted into Maura's scientific language. The honey blonde had run up to her with an element of surprise playing on her eyes and face.

"Maura I was just about to call you! What happened?"

"Jane I just witnessed something shocking, well it's shocking to some extent since I work with them and I didn't see it coming at all-"

"Maur just spill what"

"It was Susie and Riley"

"Susie and Riley, what did they do?"

"I was casually going along with my work and walked in on them alone in the lab."

"And?"

"Jane, they didn't just talk; they were doing _more _than just talking" Maura has wide eyes, trying to make perfect sense of what she had witnessed.

"Oh...OH!" Jane was taken aback, blinking at the doctor. "What your Susie and our Riley Cooper? They were, oh my god. In the workplace? That's so"

"_Unacceptable_, they could have _at least_ warned me they wanted some time to release their sexual frustration-" Then she said in a low voice; _"-on each other."_

Jane smirked. "I was actually going to say _kinky_."

"Oh."

"Maura."

"What?"

"Unless you're going to be awkward about things, _hide_!"

"Jane why would I hi-" she noticed Riley and Susie leave the elevator and smile toward each other; Susie perfecting her lab jacket from its creases. Riley flattened her hair. Both of them walked towards the detective and Maura, Maura crouched down very obviously behind Jane's swivel chair, at least one third of her honey blonde hair visible atop the swivel chair.

"Rizzoli, why is Doctor Isles _hiding_ behind your chair?" Jane turned around to see Maura still crouched, despite easily hearing the rest of them talk about her.

"I'm sure she's checking for some type of necrotizing fasciitis that she can somehow contract off the floor." She waved it off and grinned, watching the weird looks from Susie and Riley.

"Jane!"

"What _Captain Obvious_?" Jane shrugged in a sarcastic way, a fake smile stretched over her lips looking down at Maura.

"That's a very sensitive subject and beside there have been reports of people contracting necrotizing fasciitis without having a cut or abrasion."

"I'll keep note of that Maur"

"That's pleasing to hear"

Jane rolled her eyes, knowing all too well what Maura was like when it came to sarcasm.

"Um Doctor Isles, I just wanted to bring these up; I was running tests for the past few hours, Detective Riley here seems to know a thing or two." She handed the results to Maura who scanned through them.

"Oh I bet she does."

Jane almost bit her tongue.

Riley made an 'O' shape with her mouth.

Susie blushed.

"Oh brilliant, looks like your suspect did it Jane." Maura smiled, clearly oblivious to what was happening around her. She leaned in to Jane and showed her the proof, not that she could lie anyways.

"Maur" Jane leaned in. "I think you should say something."

"You're right; I think I shouldn't bottle it up any longer." She looked forward, addressing both ladies who walked in.

"Susie; Detective cooper. I would like to suggest you find other space to play out your sexual fantasies, I assure you; you would not want the discomfort of having doctor pike walking in on you." She looked up at Jane and smiled knowingly, Jane; who only stared back at her in disbelief. She did not just say what she heard her say.

"Maur"

"What Jane?"

"Please, please; just stop talking."

"Why?"

"Because you're going to set world war 3 alight."

"Jane, that's where you're wrong, the probability and possibility of that happ-"

"Maura?"

"Your office."

"Why?"

"_Now."_

This is what happens me at 2am in the morning, I write ridiculous stories and hadn't this even planned out :O haha well I guess, I hope you enjoyed it ;) review and let me know! xo


	2. Chapter 2

_**I wasn't exactly expecting to add another chapter to this but, I'll do that now. I just wanted to address something an anon guest reviewed last night and wanted to say that **__**I'm really sorry for offending you**__**. I wasn't trying to be racially controversial; not by any means. I was in no shape or form trying to stereotype Susie in this story. Though it probably means nothing, I'm Irish and people describe me as looking oriental/Asian **__**everyday**__**. I can tell you right here, right now I've 100% Irish blood in me and I honestly didn't want to offend anyone. I promise. So hopefully, and to anyone else offended, you can forgive me and I'll not make that mistake again.**_

_**Disclaimer: You've read this many times before, you know the drill; I don't own these characters!**_

_**Rant over, here is the next chapter!**_

"Jane why are you holding my arm, I am capable of walking myself." Maura argued, the taller woman having a firm grip as they subtly made their way into Maura's office. The detective let go of her and spun around, closing the door after them.

"Maur, seriously..._seriously_?!" she shook her head, flailing her hands in the air and Maura just gave her best unknowing adorable face; that almost melted Jane into a puddle on the floor.

"Yes, you saved my leg remember; I can walk. See?" she shook her leg and did some weird ballet movement, one Jane hadn't been familiar with and she sighed, wiping her hand down her face.

"I'm not talking about that. About what you said, up there in the bullpen, what were you thinking?" Jane questioned, shaking her head again and crossing her arms.

"Jane how can I work steadily having two of my colleagues" Maura raised her hands, imitating the inverted brackets with her fingers in the air. "'Doing it' just across the corridor?" She searched the detective eyes for any type of answer, nothing but wide chocolate eyes staring back at her.

"You could have at least spoken about it a lot less subtly than you did. And then your Doctor Pike remark? WHY did you drag him into it? How...-do I even want to know?"

Jane pictured images of Maura being stupid enough to get it on with Ian or someone in her office, with the door unlocked and the middle aged nosy and set doctor to walk in on her. She shook her head, trying to free it of all its disturbing images.

Not that seeing Maura naked would be disturbing.

_Jane, get a grip on yourself. _She told herself as her best friend stood before her.

"I could tell you if you really want to know."

"No, no I'm good."

Maura seemed saddened by her sudden un-eagerness. "Oh are you sure? It's such a funny story really"

"Maur please don't tell me. Are you going to go apologize to Detective Cooper and Senior Criminalist Chang, because don't you think it's definitely a good time to do it?"

Maura stopped, perfected the things on her desk, files aligning the side of her desk perfectly; overall cleaning her desk up, doing her best to ignore Jane and her proposition.

"Uh Maura?"

"Do I have to Jane? I feel a great deal of awkwardness is all that's going to come from this."

Jane exhaled sharply and rolled her eyes. Maura could be very tricky at times but it would be something she would have to deal with.

"It's already awkward, just go. I think I seen Susie return to the lab out of the corner of my eye." The detective nodded, leaning out of her comfort zone to see if she could see the dark haired woman behind her lab table. Luckily she was, well; in luck.

"You did?" Maura's cheeks heated up, she knew too well that she made a slight hiccup with this situation and in feminine Maura style, cleared her throat without sounding like she was a strangled cat, trying to cough up a hairball at the same time.

"Have fun." Jane chimed, giving the ME a big grin and Maura furrowed her brows and narrowed her eyes on her.

"Aren't you coming?" she asked puzzled and the detective looked taken aback.

"That wasn't part of the plan really, Maur."

"There never was a plan."

"Maura! Fine, fine; wait up."

Both the ME and detective followed each other out of her office and down to the lab and opened the door; Maura standing up straight trying to get her thoughts together while Jane lingered behind her.

"Senior Criminalist Chang." Maura remained calm and collected as the woman's dark eyes stared back at her, shocked to see her presence but all the while expecting her to come to her eventually; if detective Rizzoli hadn't pushed her to it first.

"Oh hey Doctor Isles. I-I'm sorry if-" she started to speak but Maura cut her off almost immediately.

"Susie, it is completely unacceptable to be taking part in sexual activities once you are clocked in to work!"

"I didn't realise you would be here so early."

Jane rolled her eyes. Maura might as well set up camp in the autopsy room, or if her office suited her more finely. She basically lived here.

"Please, just please can you just don't do it where you are more capable of contracting infection off something in this lab. I completely understand it's your business, I respect that but as it stands; _that's an order_."

Jane let a laugh escape her lips with the latter of Maura's reply to Susie. Bossy Maura Isles shining right through into broad daylight.

"Thank you Doctor Isles."

"No problem, just make sure to fully wipe down and cleanse down the autopsy table with detergent if you intend on using it afterward." The doctor quipped, smiling over her shoulder and leaving the lab leaving Jane to squeak after her.

"So it's okay to sleep with Riley in the autopsy room where there are _dead decomposing bodies_ but it's not okay in the lab?" Jane pressed, catching up with the honey blonde who skirted up the corridor quickly, hoping to catch the elevator in time. She pressed the top arrow and thankfully it opened up immediately, granting them both access to the metal elevated box.

"I see no reason why it should be, the autopsy is usually quite empty once I clean up."

"That is so wrong." She shivered at the thoughts; though this was nowhere near how disturbing it would be to find pike watching Maura and her chosen man getting it on in her office and him enjoying it.

"Freak." She muttered, unfortunately, catching Maura's attention. She didn't look impressed.

"Excuse me?"

"I meant Pike, Pike is a freak not you; you're..." Jane looked at Maura, the doctor almost dreading the answer. "You're Maura." The detective did the tah-dah! Hands and smiled at the doctor who just shrugged.

"Thank you."

"Welcome! Oh so what's you tactic for Riley? Invite her to the autopsy room for a quickie?" Jane nudged her with her elbow and grinned jokingly and Maura blinked her eyes.

"No of course not!" she retorted, not fully understanding the term 'quickie' but went against it then, landing to the floor of the bullpen and walked out, Riley sitting at her desk; her brown eyes darting left and right through the case file before her. Jane went to her desk right behind Riley and shook her head when she started hearing Maura speak.

"Excuse me Detective Cooper; I have a tooth to pick with you." Maura spoke with the utmost seriousness and both detectives bit their lips at another one of Maura's little 'hiccups'. _Bone to pick with you. _Jane rhymed the correct saying in her head and tried to make herself look like she was genuinely focused on, whatever it was she was supposed to be doing.

"Doctor Isles. Hi there." She sounded oddly like a psychologist and Maura furrowed her brows, blinking rapidly at her. She didn't expect the detective to sound so relaxed, since the doctor believed she was starting to sound butch like Jane; clearly it didn't work.

"Detective Cooper, Detective Rizzoli wants me to apologize for walking in on you and Senior Criminalist Chang while you were having a very intimate sexual moment together."

It was the Detectives turn to blink at her. Jane almost spluttered behind her desk.

"I just wanted to clear the air if we had any unnecessary awkward tension, even if I don't see what the big deal is."

"Thank you Doctor Isles but please explain to me about you being unable to see what the big deal here is?" Riley sat forward, trying to make sense of this conversation. She had been warned that Doctor Isles was quite the character and of her social awkwardness.

"We're both women. We're both look the same stripped of our clothes!" Maura chirped, giving a girly tilt to her shoulder and smiled. Riley just returned a shocked look.

"Is that so?"

"Yes it is. Thank you for your time Detective Cooper, I believe Detective Rizzoli has something she wants to ask you."

This caught Jane's attention big time and she jerked out of her gaze, her head sat on her hands and her fingers curled up against her cheeks. "Huh what Maura?"

"Remember that proposition you gave me on our way up here?" Maura tried to jog her memory; Jane being so out of it dismissed it and shook her head. Riley seemed quite eager to hear what Jane had to say. Both of them weren't exactly the best of friends still since she joined homicide, along with the fact she took her brothers chance of becoming a detective. Maura turned from Jane to Riley with a great smile and bounced her shoulders, her honey blonde curls tumbling off her shoulders.

"It looks like Detective Rizzoli seems to have lost her train of thoughts. She was hoping later that she could invite you to the autopsy room for what was it, _Jane_?" she glanced at the detective who went bright red and Maura suddenly remembered. "That was it. She was hoping later that she could invite you to the autopsy room for a quickie. Doesn't that sound _delightful_?!" Maura grinned, clearly not realising the embarrassment she had caused them both.

Jane just wanted to suffocate herself with a pillow and hurl a few things at the doctor who seemed far too pleased with herself.

"It's okay Doctor Isles, I have a girlfriend." Riley smiled and Maura nodded, leaving the bullpen giving Jane a wink before she strutted out like she was walking a catwalk; leaving both detectives to get engrossed in as much work as they possibly could to try and get over the big bump in what seemed to have been a pretty flat road.

_**I'm finished! I'm pretty happy with how I finished up with this; as this story wasn't planned out at all. But, I hope you all enjoyed this and feel free to review! Many thanks for all the follows and reviews from the last chapter.**_

_**I will write and update chapter 3 of my multi-chapter Rizzoli&Isles fic 'When I need you' tomorrow hopefully! **_


End file.
